letsplayfandomcom-20200223-history
Proton Jon
ProtonJonSA (Jonathan Wheeler) is a YouTuber, who is a member of TheRunawayGuys, along with NintendoCapriSun and Chuggaaconroy. He is known for his Let's Plays of various rom hacks. However, in recent years he has begun to move towards other games, in particular ones that he enjoyed as a kid and wants to revisit as an adult. Jon currently resides in Canada, a fact which people often jokingly poke fun about. Recently ProtonJon married fellow Let's Play Youtuber Lucahjin Jon also streams on his Twitch channel and uploads them to a separate YouTube channel that is dedicated to stream backups. He usually does Fortune Cookie nights where viewers vote on a list of games and choose what he gets to play. There are also Subscriber Nights where subscribers can play games and co-commentate with Jon on stream. He sometimes does casual late night streams where he just sits down and beats a game he hasn't played while talking with a co-commentator and the chat. Jon is also on a video game podcast called Top Down Perspective . They talk about games they've played and also any recent video game news that has occurred. The show airs weekly on Twitch and after that is uploaded on both YouTube and Podbean (Note: Podbean only has the audio version, while YouTube and Twitch have the video versions). It also features Sean Booker and Paul Fleck (exfauxsure). One of his most famous LP's is Superman64 which has been commended for how thoroughly he has covered the game despite long pauses in production due to various issues, many of which were technical. Jon was able to talk to members of the team who were involved in the game's creation which helped share new information about the game. This LP has also been credited with helping create the route for the speedrun of this game. He currently has almost 213,000 subscribers on YouTube. Past Solo LP's -Click link for playlist- Non-Rom Hacks Ninja Gaiden 1 Ninja Gaiden 2 Ninja Gaiden 3 Ninja Gaiden (Master System) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Kirby Super Star: Spring Breeze (No playlist, link to the first episode) Donkey Kong You Should Play/Avoid Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow Yoshi's Island: Super Mario World 2 Livesteam Highlights Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 Rom Hacks Super Kaizo World: Special Stage (1) (2), Stage 4 Knytt Stories: Don't Eat the Mushroom (1) (2) (3) Knytt Stories: Dark Sky of Wish Mountain (1) (2) (3) (4) Knytt Stories: Nyu Bee Enigmatic Mario: Stage 5 (1) (2) Bad Place Mario (1) (2) Challenging Mario Yokatashi Mario Waywarddude's Romhack (1) (2) Xanaboy's Romhack (1) (2) (3) (4) Gamelun's Romhack (1) (2) (3) (4) (5) Mario's Wacky World Super Metroid Meta/Omega Boss Battles Super Mario TKO Notte Luminosa Current Solo LP's Superman 64 (N64) Multiplayer Videos **This doesn't include videos posted on The Runaway Guys** Super Smash Bros. Brawl (various online matches) 4 Player Battletoads Race Gunstar Heroes (Expert difficulty) Mario's Early Years (Preschool Fun) (Fun With Letters) Mario Kart Wii (1) (2) (3) Deal or No Deal Custom (1) (2) Wheel of Fortune Crash 'n' The Boys Street Challenge (1) (2) Resident Evil 5 Legend of Zelda: Triforce Heroes Tale of Idiots (Posted on TheAwfulGamerHD's Channel) -If there are too many episodes to list and no separate playlist, only the first episode is linked- Left 4 Dead 2 Payday 2 Scott Pilgram vs. The World Magicka Resident Evil (1) (2) (3) (4) (5) The Parish Cold Stream Hard Rain Swamp Fever (1) (2) (3) (4) (5) Dark Carnival (1) (2) (3) (4) (5) The Passing (1) (2) (3) (4) Dead Center Category:List of Let's Players Category:TheRunawayGuys